Why Avatar should never get a rapper as a characte
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: yes its true. The director has decided to add a new character to the cast. He doesn't work well with the gang and the gang can't stand him. How will they learn to deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**The new guy**

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. but I was talking to my friends about this and thought it would be funny.**_

The avatar cast gatherd behind the scenes to meet their new addition to the group. A rapper named O-nelli.

"This is O-Nelli" The director told them; they all rose their eyebrows; but before they could say anything; the warning buzzer sounded and they all ran to the set. The camaras turned on and the epsiode began.

**Book 2 **

**Earth**

**Chapter 2**

**O-Nelli**

"Aang, where are we going?" Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"I dunno but I know it's in the earth kingdom." They sighed and continued to fly for three days. When they got to the village they were intended to be at; they met an earthbender named O-Nelli. He wore...disco clothes? and an afro? and a gold necklase that said 'BLING' writtin in dimonds.

"Sup homies?" The sound of a record being played backwards sounded.

"What?" Aang asked in disbeliefe.

"Fo shizzle!" Their jaws dropped; and Zuko bursted out laughing off stage. They all narrowed their eyes at him. O-Nelli came upto Katara and rubbed her butt; making her smack him across the face. "Bra! Girls got a butt on 'er!"

"PERVERT!" Katara screached, Beating O-Nelli to the ground.

"CUT!" The director called "Katara, can you please not be so...sensitive?"

"HE GRABBED MY ASS!" She screamed at them. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOST TO BE CALM ABOUT THAT?"

"O-Nelli's character is suppost to be a ladies man; so please act like you can stand him." Katara shudderd and the scene rolled from 'sup homies?'

"I'm the avatar"

"Fo shizzel." Katara mumbled something under her breath and tried to act madly in love with him. "She digs me." O-Nelli. Katara smelt a horrible aroma in the air. She coughed and hid behind Aang.

"What is it?" Aang asked. Sniffing the air and starting to gag.

"his colougne!"

"What? You don't like Sex Panther? It is suppost to make you want me bad."

"I want to throw up." Katara ran off stage; shoving Zuko out of the way and spending like..half an hour throwing up. Everyone else just passed out.

* * *

**How awsome was that? O-Nelli was my own thing :D Fo shizzle**. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**The raise**

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. but I was talking to my friends about this and thought it would be funny.**_

"Ok OK, so the first scene didn't work well.." The director told the cast after everyone re-gained contiousness and O-Nelli was de-toxined. "Lets go with the scene where Zuko comes in. ZUKO! STAGE RIGHT!"

**Book 2 **

**Earth**

**Chapter 2**

**O-Nelli**

Zuko stomped in with his uncle trailing surely behind. Before him stood the avatar cast; Katara hanging all over O-Nelli. He had to suppress a character breaking smirk. Somehow; it was harder than he relized. The director had to cut the scene for Zuko to get his laughing fit over with.

"I'm OK, I'm OK." He told the director as he started back onto the stage, and captured the avatar. "Avatar! I've finally caught you!"

"Whats the dizzle?" Iroh rose an eyebrow. such a strange...character. I'm not even sure he's human. "You stole our leadah."

"Yeah thats kind of the point to the entire show." Zuko broke character for mearly a moment to explain. "You know, I catch him, we exchange witty banter, we kick ass, he escapes on his fuzzy flying bison." Appa growled tiredly. "and then the credits roll."

"Are you Fo rizzle?" O-nelli glared like they do in kung-fu movies and grabbed Aang's wrist and dragged him off stage. "You will be darizzle"

"helllllpppp!"

When he returned on stage he was wearing disco clothes and a giant afro, with bling bling all over.

"I feel so dirty.."

"You should." Katara commented sadly. Aang looked at his new costume in the mirror. The cast heard him talking off stage.

"O-Nelli, why is there a hole in one of the butts?"

"Fo da brizah ahr." They all sweatdropped.Aang walked beside Katara.

"Why did they hire him?" Katara whisperd to Aang.

"I think we were suppost to get a raise." Sokka glared off stage.

"Where the hell is my raise damn it?"

**

* * *

ah yeah. O-nelli. YOU WILL RULE! and as you see, they have yet to finish the episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**fight fire with fire**

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. but I was talking to my friends about this and thought it would be funny.**_

They all met in Aang's dressing room to discuss what to do about O-Nelli. Katara suggested they burn his changing room while he was sleeping.

"I think thats illegal." Aang told her; slouching in the chair that had AANG written inside a star. "Any Ideas Sokka?"

"I'm going with Katara. No one will know its us, I mean, were actors for god's sake."

"I've got a plan." They looked over at Zuko, reading an O-Nelli to japanese translator. "We will fight fire with fire."

"See? Zuko wants to burn him!" Katara bursted out. Zuko shook his head.

"No. We will use those...clothes O-Nelli gave Aang and fight rapper with rapper."

"Sounds OK." But as they all looked at Aang, he knew that it would be him who stopped O-Nelli.

* * *

"Sup home-doggie?"Aang stood there in his disco-outfit, afro, and bling bling. O-Nelli looked up from his un-cooked mac n' cheeze.

"My biscut!" The others of the cast were watching from behind a wall; making sure it all went according to plan.

"So fo shizzle my nizzle bobizzle."

"No forizzle!"

"No forizzle." Aang looked at Katara, on a roll; he called over. "Hey Hoe! Get your filthy ass ovah heah!"

"Aang!" She gasped in discust.

"What? What did I say?"

"Bobizzle."

"What?"

"Darizzle fozizzle."

"Does anyone know what this guy is saying?" They all shook their heads. He took in a deep breath and started randomly saying words with izzle in them. "Torizzle, Ma nizzle." He then turned around and returned to the group and asked Zuko what he was saying.

"well apparently, you said at first "That Katara girl is some peice of work; curvy like the...macaroni?" and on your way over here you said "I'm gonna go...what! ah Aang!" Zuko looked away in discust.

"What?" Zuko whisperd what he said and Aang flushed. "How could I have..?"

"What did he say?" Katara asked; Zuko told her and they all blinked in discust.

"I didn't mean to-!"

"Of course." Katara told him blushing. "You were just rambling."

"Thats right!"

**

* * *

YOU ALL WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HE SAID! muhahahaaa!**


End file.
